


Amour de Soi

by dancerbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerbobohu/pseuds/dancerbobohu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, um homem com corpo fora dos padrões que sempre foi muito bem resolvido com seu peso, começa a duvidar de sua aparência após uma rejeição. Começou a ter o objetivo de emagrecer para ficar ‘’bonito’’ se não fosse seu personal trainer, Park Chanyeol, lembrando-o o quanto era perfeito e atraente daquele modo.Afinal, por que beleza tinha que ser o sinônimo magreza? Baekhyun não precisava mudar por ninguém além de si mesmo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amoras, estou aqui tentando em uma nova plataforma, eu espero que gostem <3   
> Pra quem quiser, meu twitter é @dancerbobohu também.   
> Tenham uma boa leitura!!

Byun Baekhyun é um homem divertido, inteligente, simpático, amável, o tipo de pessoa que tenta sempre ver o lado positivo das coisas e ajuda qualquer um que precise, o garoto era realmente uma boa pessoa e nunca esperando algo em troca.

Em questão de aparência tinha o rosto extremamente bonito com as bochechas rechonchudas, tinha as madeixas na cor natural — por mais que quisesse muito pintá-las— e seu corpo era totalmente fora dos padrões por ser mais gordo que a maioria. Baekhyun não ligava para isso, amava seu corpo daquela forma e sua saúde estava excelente, então tinha com o que se preocupar.

Bom, pelo menos era o que achava até conhecer Oh Sehun. O loiro era o típico jogador popularzinho: alto, forte e cercado de pessoas do time ou os que gostavam e perdiam seu tempo bajulando-o. Desde o começo do ano anterior, quando entrou no colégio, o jogador foi gentil com Baekhyun, diferente de muitas pessoas não teve qualquer preconceito consigo. Sehun era um amor de pessoa, às vezes os dois conversavam e tinham bastante coisa em comum então não foi muito difícil para que tivesse um crush no mais novo no ano anterior, mas convivia com isso normalmente. Atualmente, um ano e alguns meses depois, o Oh era apenas um bom amigo.

Seu segredo provavelmente morreria consigo se não fosse os amigos do loiro encorajando o baixinho a se declarar porque, de acordo com os dois, o mais novo sentia o mesmo. Passou-se quase um mês com a insistência dos dois, até que Baekhyun pudesse usar o pretexto do baile de formatura para falar com Sehun. Mesmo que praticamente não sentisse mais atração, era uma esperança, normalmente as pessoas não tinham interesse em si por conta de seu corpo.

[15 dias para o baile]

— Hey, Hun! — Baekhyun chamou o jogador que olhava distraidamente para o próprio caderno, logo tendo sua atenção — Posso falar contigo?

— Claro, Byunnie, fala aí — Ajeitou-se para ficar de frente ao garoto que se sentava na cadeira ao lado da sua.

— Então.. — Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha, parecia que seu súbito momento de coragem havia desaparecido. Seu olhos estavam concentrados no chão como se fosse algo super interessante, mas pela visão periférica notava o olhar atento do outro — Desde o começo do ano passado eu meio que gosto de você, na verdade gostava e, sei lá, queria saber se você queria ir àquele baile rídiculo comigo..? — Tentou soar o mais despreocupado possível, mas por dentro estava quase morrendo de nervoso e o silêncio de Sehun era quase uma tortura.

— Ah, Byunnie, desculpe.. — Mal começou a falar e Baekhyun já sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha, tentando lembrar o motivo para ter falado. Não queria uma rejeição, não, não. — É que você não é meu tipo, entende? Não me leve a mal, você é legal, mas você sabe.. — O loiro tentava medir suas palavras, parecia que quaisquer das frases em sua cabeça não seriam apropriadas para o que ele realmente queria dizer e Baekhyun sabia bem o que era, era sempre a mesma coisa. — Eu estou mais para os atletas ou as líderes de torcida, sabe? Mais magros e tudo mais — Deixou escapar a última parte achando que iria amenizar a situação, mas arrependeu-se quando notou os olhos marejados e um sorriso forçado no garoto à sua frente.

— Claro, Hun! — Levantou-se apressadamente, mantendo seu sorriso forçado para que as lágrimas não escapassem sem sua permissão. — Nos vemos na aula mais tarde? — Mentiu, certamente não iria ficar para as aulas extras no turno da tarde. Assim que o loiro concordou apenas com um balançar de cabeça, Baekhyun se despediu e saiu do local, agora com algumas lágrimas teimosas descendo pelas suas bochechas.

— Nem foi tão engraçado assim, o gordinho não tem graça — Yixing, amigo de Sehun, apareceu do nada com o celular em mãos junto de outro amigo de ambos, Minseok — Não dá nem vontade de postar, nosso esforço foi à toa, Min — Choramingou para o amigo menor que si, este que se prontificou em acariciar os fios do mais alto como se fosse ajudá-lo.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — O jogador ficava cada vez mais confuso, era muita informação em pouco tempo, seu cérebro não funcionava tão rapidamente assim.

— Quem você acha que encorajou o baixinho a falar contigo? — Minseok gargalhou junto do amigo ao lado — Nós achamos que daria um video bom para dar views, mas ele é muito sem graça, a teoria do ‘’é engraçado porque ele é gordo’’ não funciona com o Baekhyun

— Vocês não prestam — E mesmo com aquilo incomodando lá no fundo, Sehun resolveu deixar pra lá, Baekhyun iria levar na boa, não era nada demais. Animado como era iria aparecer nas aulas extras como se não tivesse acontecido nada, só não queria que sua amizade meio distante com o baixinho não acabasse.

Já Baekhyun foi praticamente voando para casa de tanto que corria, chorando mais pela humilhação de ter falado para Sehun do que a rejeição em si. O sentimento pelo jogador foi passado, até já tinha um novo crush desde o começo do ano, mas a possibilidade dele corresponder havia enchido sua mente de esperanças, era isso que mais doía.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto olhou-se no espelho, encarando suas gordurinhas que antes gostava tanto. Por que não poderiam vê-lo com seu atual corpo? Ele era sempre o amigo divertido e legal, o amigo que você nunca imaginaria tendo um sentimento a mais por não ser bonito o suficiente. Baekhyun sempre se achou charmoso daquela forma até aquele momento em que, olhando direito, começava a criar defeitos em seu corpo. As coxas e bundas fartas, a barriga sendo marcada pela blusa do uniforme e pulando para fora da calça jeans escura, sendo ressaltadas.

Como se tivesse aparecido uma luzinha em sua cabeça, teve uma ideia de gênio e sabia exatamente para quem ligar. Ele teria que ajudá-lo, agora Baekhyun tinha uma meta em sua cabeça e não iria descansar até que conseguisse.

— Hey, podemos nos ver daqui a pouco hoje? — Sorriu ao receber a confirmação do outro lado da linha. — Ótimo, eu só vou me arrumar e te espero aqui — Desligou a ligação e rumou ao banheiro para trocar de roupa. Como uma pessoa que tentava procurar o lado bom de tudo, já estava agitado e determinado mesmo que com uma vergonha de tudo que aconteceu com Sehun.

(...)

— Eu quero uma série mais pesada, Chan! — Animou-se assim que viu seu personal trainer entrar na academia do prédio, esta que estava completamente vazia como sempre. Lá estava o seu novo crush sendo lindo com seus braços musculosos à mostra e com o cabelo cheio de cachinhos bagunçados de forma extremamente fofa, por um momento nem parecia que naquele dia mais cedo seu dia estava um completo lixo. Seu treinador era o novo dono das batidas descompassadas do coração do mais baixo desde que a mãe de Baekhyun o recomendou, mesmo estando na faculdade ele era bom no que fazia e era de confiança. É claro que, como sempre, seguia com seu interesse completamente escondido, ainda mais depois do fiasco de horas atrás.

— Vamos começar três séries de vinte abdominais hoje, só pra aquecer — A voz rouca se fez presente, ficando parado observando o pequeno se ajeitar no colchonete e começar a fazer o que lhe foi mandado, ele era sempre muito eficiente. — Posso saber o motivo? Você não está satisfeito? Sabe que tem que me avisar essas coisas com antecedência, Baek.

— Eu criei uma nova meta e preciso perder peso, Chan, não dá pra continuar assim! — Viu o maior formar uma careta confusa. — Desculpa te avisar do nada assim, foi algo em cima da hora.

— Eu não entendi, sua saúde está perfeita, Baekkie — Ajoelhou-se na frente do baixinho que respirava ofegante após a primeira série feita.

— Olha pra isso, Chan — Apertou as gorduras de sua barriga. — Eu não sei como me achava bonito com um corpo desses — Formou um bico, não queria demonstrar o quanto aquilo estava afetando-o, precisava manter a positividade.

Quando estava pronto para começar a segunda série foi interrompido por um Chanyeol colocando-se em cima de si, acabando com qualquer pensamento que estava tendo no momento. Era Park Chanyeol, sua paixonite suprema, extremamente perto e em uma posição… digamos que aquela posição mexia demais com o pobre Baekhyun, mas Chanyeol ao menos parecia se importar com aquilo.

— Você já é lindo, Baek — Seu rosto estava sério e seus olhos não desviavam do rosto bonito alheio, foi assim que Baekhyun quase mergulhou na imensidão que eram aqueles olhos negros, um olhar tão cheio de significados, mas que o moreno não conseguia saber quais eram. — Não precisa ser magro pra ser atraente, por acaso você lembra da primeira coisa que me disse quando nos conhecemos?

— Não.. — Sua voz quase não saiu, se Park não estivesse concentrado nos lábios finos, certamente não teria entendido. Ato que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de águia de Baekhyun que prestavam atenção em cada detalhe do rosto bonito à sua frente.

— Sério? Porque você deixou bem claro que os exercícios eram só porque você gosta e pela saúde, não para emagrecer — Sorriu levemente ao lembrar de tal época, logo no começo do ano, Baekhyun com seu jeito mandão repetindo diversas vezes que seu objetivo não era emagrecer para que o orelhudo não esquecesse de forma alguma. — Vamos, me fale, o que houve?

— Ah, é uma longa história.. — Suspirou ao ver que seu personal esperava a continuação, não tinha como fugir do assunto que queria tanto esquecer e deixar pra lá. — No começo do ano passado eu meio que gostava de um garoto popularzinho do colégio e com o passar do tempo isso meio que foi acabando, principalmente esse ano — Suas bochechas certamente ficaram vermelhas de vergonha ao lembrar do principal motivo para seu sentimento acabar e torcia para que o mais velho não perguntasse. Virou o rosto, como se assim tivesse coragem para contar o resto. — Mas os amigos dele ficaram me importunando por vários dias falando que ele gostava de mim e não é todo dia que um garoto bonito daqueles tem interesse em mim, sabe? Achei que o baile de formatura seria uma boa desculpa..— As lágrimas deslizavam até a metade da bochecha do baixinho antes que Chanyeol as limpasse, malditas fossem, não queria chorar na frente dele. — Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que recebe bilhetes de admiradores ou que sequer tem algum admirador, por um segundo eu até achei que poderia dar certo e quem sabe eu poderia reviver o sentimento, não sei. Foi esse segundo de esperança que me deu coragem pra falar com ele, mas ele disse que prefere magros..

— Baekhyun — Chanyeol o interrompeu, não queria mais uma palavra sobre cara babaca que mal conhecia e já tinha um ódio gigantesco, agora era tempo de cuidar do baixinho. Aproximou seu rosto até que Baekhyun conseguisse sentir o cheiro do perfume gostoso e característico que seu personal sempre usava. — Você me acha interessante ou atraente?

— O-o que? — Suas bochechas não paravam de esquentar de vergonha com a pergunta, como raios deveria responder àquilo?! Sem sua permissão seus olhos e sua boca evidenciaram sua surpresa e confusão, o mais novo era sempre muito expressivo.

— Sim ou não, Baek?

— Talvez — Murmurou, não segurando o riso ao ver o bico emburrado nos lábios do Park. Chanyeol era uma mistura perfeita de homão da porra com um criação fofo, o Byun simplesmente amava aqueles dois lados do maior. — Hipoteticamente sim — Deu-se por vencido, já estava na merda mesmo, mas para sua surpresa obteve um largo sorriso de Park, daqueles de aquecer o coração e tirar o fôlego só em pensar que é por sua causa.

— E se hipoteticamente eu te dissesse que tenho muito interesse em você, exatamente do jeito que você é? — O coração do pobre baixinho quase saiu do peito, Park Chanyeol estava flertando consigo?

— Eu hipoteticamente iria surtar — Em um estranho ato de coragem levou suas mãos à nuca alheia, infiltrando os dedos nos fios negros para um cafuné tímido, Baekhyun adorava fazer um carinho naqueles cachos. Àquela altura não conseguiu evitar de descer o olhar até os lábios cheinhos e atrativos, perguntando-se internamente se deveria fazer algo. — E se eu falasse que hipoteticamente quero muito de beijar agora? — Até se surpreendeu com sua coragem, deixando a frase sair meio apressada, como se com certeza não falaria mais se tivesse esperado mais um segundo sequer.

— Eu também quero, digo, hipoteticamente — Os dois gargalharam com a brincadeira boba, eram dois idiotas.

— Bobão — Comentou antes de colar as bocas, gemendo baixinho em deleite do contato gostoso entre línguas. Estava bastante surpreso com toda a sua ousadia, provavelmente sua mente estava começando a dar um grande ‘’dane-se’’ para se segurar.

O beijo era lento, perfeito para se deliciarem com o gostinho alheio e desfrutar de casa sensação e toque. Como se não fosse gostoso o suficiente, Chanyeol arrastou seus lábios pela pele leitosa até alcançar a curvatura do pescoço e começou a beijar lentamente ali, Baekhyun não sabia lidar com as diversas sensações novas que o outro estava fazendo-o sentir, era tudo gostoso demais.

Os dedos finos do mais novo puxavam os fios negros, deixando os cachos de seu personal completamente bagunçado, mas nenhum dos dois ligava muito até porque aquela era a forma não verbal de demonstrar o quanto estava gostando de cada ato do maior. Enquanto isso as semelhantes de Park acariciavam e apertavam suas coxas, era demais para o pequeno e virgem Byun.

Mesmo que por cima da roupa, Chanyeol começou a descer os beijos até dando algumas mordidas em suas gorduras da barriga, era seu jeito de mostrar ao pequeno o quanto achava seu corpo atraente e bonito. Para Park pouco importava o peso de Baekhyun, para si magreza nunca foi um sinônimo de beleza só porque a sociedade gosta de insistir em dizer que sim.

Antes que pudesse ter problemas maiores do que apenas arrepios, Baekhyun puxou a cabeça do Park para cima pelos fios e voltar a beijá-lo.

Ok, essa poderia não ser a melhor solução para seu futuro problema, mas já estava viciado em beijar aquela boquinha atrativa.

— Ei, Baek — O mais velho murmurou contra os lábios finos e macios. — O que acha de acabar os exercícios do dia logo e sair pra algum lugar comigo?

— Hmmm.. eu acho ótimo, Chan.. — Não conseguiu e ao menos fez questão de esconder seu lado manhoso e mesmo concordando não conseguiu mover um músculo sequer para se afastar ou tirar o maior de cima de si, não queria acabar tão cedo com aquele momento tão especial para si.

— Baek, bebê.. — Chanyeol ao menos se importou em ter chamado o moreno com o apelido que sempre quis usar com ele, em contraponto Baekhyun só faltava explodir de vergonha, parecendo cair na realidade e não estar inebriado pelas mil e uma sensações boas que o grandão o fazia sentir de uma vez só.

— Como você acha que eu vou continuar se você fica em cima de mim, Park? — Baekhyun fingiu que estava bravo apenas para esconder sua vergonha, tentativa falha já que Chanyeol só conseguia achar o garoto extremamente fofo daquela forma.

— Desculpa, Baekkie — Não evitou de soltar uma risada, afastando seu corpo para que o garoto pudesse acabar sua série.

Foi olhando para o baixinho que o Park ficou se perguntando porque nunca tinha notado o interesse dele, sua cara normalmente era bem transparente apesar de qualquer palavra que dissesse. Talvez se soubesse antes que era correspondido teria tomado uma iniciativa antes e evitado que o pequeno sofresse. Em compensação, a partir daquele momento não deixaria de investir no Byun até que ele dissesse não para si.

Nos olhos de Park, aquele baixinho envergonhado e falso irritado era tão especial e bonito, não se surpreenderia caso se apaixonasse de verdade e cada vez mais.

[10 dias para o baile]

Baekhyun estava radiante como o sol naquele dia, tinha acabado de chegar em casa e já encontrou mais uma carta bem na frente de sua porta em cima do tapete. Desde o ocorrido há 5 dias, passou a receber pequenas cartas românticas em ‘’anônimo’’ —entre aspas porque Baekhyun sabia exatamente quem era— na frente de seu apartamento.

Nessas horas que Baekhyun agradecia pelos pais morarem apenas dois andares acima de si e não consigo, porque provavelmente iria morrer de vergonha e ter que responder um grande interrogatório.

‘’Teu perfume que não abandona minhas roupas me fazem ficar com mais saudades cada vez que não estamos juntos. Fico feliz ao te ver feliz, lembre-se sempre que você é lindo desta forma. Sou doidinho por ti, seja a forma que diz meu nome com essa sua voz doce ou como suas bochechas coradas te denunciam sempre que está com vergonha.

Você é lindo, Baekkie.

— Anônimo’’

Sorria ao ler a carta do dia que, mesmo sempre curtinha, não deixava de alegrar seus dias e acelerar seu coração a cada palavra escrita com um enorme carinho de um certo grandão musculoso, lindo, de orelhas salientes assim com as suas e que lhe passava treino quase todos os dias.

No colégio o moreno agia normalmente, talvez até mais alegre que o usual. A única diferença eram as risadas dos amigos de Sehun sempre que o viam, mas isso não fazia uma grande diferença para o baixinho, afinal tinha um Park Chanyeol —quem realmente gostava— lhe enchendo de amor todos os dias, não tinha porque perder tempo se importando.

— Byun! Você está aqui! — Uma voz rouca bastante conhecida se fez presente no banheiro onde o pequeno estava ajeitando seu cabelo despreocupadamente. A respiração do loiro estava ofegante, como se estivesse corrido até ali. — Podemos conversar?

—Fala aí, Sehun — Soou despreocupado, fazendo Sehun forma uma careta, isso não era lá um típico comportamento quando se gosta de alguém, não é? Estava tudo muito estranho para o jogador.

— Seu convite para o baile ainda está de pé? — Baekhyun travou na exata posição em que estava, arregalando os olhos e olhando para o loiro como se visse uma assombração, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo. — Olha, eu sei que naquele dia foi meio estranho, mas com o tempo passando percebi que posso começar a gostar de você também e o baile é uma boa oportu..

— Desculpe, mas eu já tenho companhia — Cortou-o antes que pudesse continuar falar seja lá o que fosse. Tudo bem, tecnicamente ainda não tinha uma companhia, mas iria perguntar para Chanyeol no dia seguinte no treino marcado. Mesmo com um leve medo de receber outra rejeição, deveria tomar coragem para perguntar, afinal seu personal parecia corresponder seu amor e qualquer coisa poderia fazer seu plano b: ficar em casa se entupindo de doces enquanto revia sua série favorita pela milésima vez.

— Em 5 dias? Conta outra Baek — Não conseguiu segurar a risada debochada — Isso pode ser só um convite amigável, relaxa — Suas risadas somente cessaram ao ver o rosto completamente sério do outro.

— Se você não acredita o problema é seu — Deu de ombros ao perceber que Sehun não acreditaria tão facilmente e na verdade ao menos ligava em dar-lhe alguma satisfação. Sorriu amarelo e saiu rapidamente, deixando um Sehun confuso para trás.

(...)

— ...mas eu super aceitaria fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse — A menina ruiva murmurava para o grupo de garotas que admiravam o homem alto, ele parecia esperar por alguém lá dentro do colégio.

— Olhem, gente! Ele está olhando pra mim, certeza que não resistiu à isso tudo — Uma morena gabou-se ao ver o sorriso junto do olhar do homem em sua direção, mal sabia ela que ele estava mais focado em um certo baixinho que ouvia tudo e estava prestes a esganar alguma.

Com um ar superior, se intrometeu no grupo para andar até o Park, este que o admirava todo bobo, o baixinho daquela forma era realmente uma graça.

— O que foi? Tem algo de errado no meu rosto? — Formou um bico que foi prontamente selado pelo maior enquanto este abrigava o pequeno em um abraço apertado e aconchegante. Os dois eram um maior dengo e grude quando estavam juntos, não tinha como esconder.

— Você é lindo — Disse todo sorridente, Chanyeol simplesmente adorava elogiar o pequeno. — Até quando está claramente tentando mostrar para aquelas ali que eu sou seu — Sussurrou perto do ouvido alheio, como se fosse um segredo entre os dois. Baekhyun só faltava explodir de amores ao ouvir Chanyeol falar que ele era seu, poderia ouvir aquilo todos os dias.

— Chaaan, aqui não — Ditou manhoso, mesmo assim nenhum dos dois sequer se moveu para quebrar o contato gostoso que era aquele abraço. Naquele momento mal importava o grupo de garotas de antes que estavam indignadas com a cena ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o homem à sua frente. — Achei que só nos veríamos amanhã

— Eu arranjei um tempinho para te fazer uma surpresa, gostou?

— Claro que gostei! — Só então se afastaram, apenas para conseguir se encarar.

— Vamos, ainda tem mais da minha surpresa — Segurou na mão do pequeno e o guiou até sua scooter, sabia o quanto Baekhyun adorava passear em sua moto e não perderia uma chance para levá-lo.

— Para onde vamos? — Baekhyun olhava curiosamente para o maior, colocando o capacete e subindo na moto assim que o outro fez o mesmo. Quando percebeu que não teria resposta, começou a cutucar suas costas de forma irritante, mas ele só se pôs a rir da tentativa falha do Byun.

— Nem tente, só aproveite o caminho — Foi a última coisa dita antes de ligar a moto e seguir o caminho planejado.

Como não pegaram trânsito, chegaram no local em poucos minutos. Chanyeol tinha pensado em um encontro diferente, algo que fosse bem a cara do pequeno Byun, então levou-o para uma trilha que tinha uma tirolesa no final. Mesmo que Baekhyun fosse todo clichê e adorasse todos aqueles encontros previsíveis, tinha completa noção de sua vontade de fazer uma trilha, mas não queria ir sozinho. Os pequenos e puxados olhos de Baekhyun brilhavam a cada passo dado, admirando todas as bonitas árvores pelo qual passavam, era realmente um admirador da natureza.

A tarde não podia ser melhor para os dois, se divertindo juntos da melhor forma mesmo provavelmente sendo um estranho encontro romântico para os outros, aquilo mal importava, era um programa perfeito e que os dois gostaram um monte, isso sim que importava.

— Yeol — Baekhyun chamou-o assim que chegaram em sua casa, acomodando-se no sofá para um maior conforto.

— Fala, bebê — Ah, Chanyeol adorava chamar o pequeno assim, principalmente de repente para ver suas bochechas rosadas de vergonha, uma fofura!

— Eu queria aproveitar que você está aqui pra isso — Pegou uma carta na mesa em frente ao sofá e entregou-lhe. Chanyeol olhava cheio de expectativa todo sorridente para o pedaço de papel bem enfeitado.

— ‘’Eu gosto de você desde que nos conhecemos bem no começo do ano, quando se mostrou ser lindo não só por fora quanto por dentro.. — Assim que Chanyeol começou a ditar o que estava escrito, Baekhyun resmungou e se aninhou no colo do maior para esconder seu rosto em seu peito pela vergonha. — …eu não sei se você me corresponde, só acho que deveria ser sincero e não perder uma provável oportunidade. Independente disso, se você gostar de mim ou não, quer ir àquele baile do colégio comigo? Por favor responda pra esse baixinho que provavelmente está envergonhado. Assinado anônimo’’ — Soltou uma risada ao entender a referência de suas cartas para o baixinho, como lidar com uma fofura daquelas? — Hm.. Acho que vou ter que pensar um pouco, ele nem ao menos se identificou

— Você é um idiota sabia? — Os dois gargalharam e Chanyeol passou a agarrar o corpo aninhado ao seu, só para encher o rosto bonito de beijinhos breves. — É sério, Yeol.. — Formou um bico adorável nos lábios, o pequeno Byun descobriu ser um poço sem fundo de manha quando estava com seu Personal e claro que apenas fazia o outro cair de amores cada vez mais.

— Achei que estava óbvio — Segurou o rosto de Baekhyun para que ele olhasse para si, os dois inevitavelmente sorrindo só por estarem um com o outro. — É claro que eu quero, bebê

Ah, aquilo era só o que faltava para caírem em uma sessão de amassos, com direito a tanto selinhos quanto aqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego com um Baekhyun radiante de alegria e um Chanyeol sendo contagiado pela animação e alegria dele, não tinha nem como negar que já estava mais que perdidamente apaixonado por aquele baixinho sorridente e adorável.


	2. Aceito

[5 dias para o baile]

Tudo estava completamente corrido, com os representantes correndo pra lá e pra cá com as decorações ou para resolver os assuntos pendentes, tudo para o grande baile. Este era para o pessoal do último ano, afinal eles mereciam organizar algo bem digno de filme para comemorar a saída do colégio, algo muito esperado pela maioria.

Baekhyun ostentava um lindo terno preto em frente ao espelho, experimentando a roupa para ter certeza do que vestiria no famigerado evento que ocorreria em alguns dias. Analisava cada detalhe em seu reflexo até chegar à conclusão que estava lindo naquela roupa, certamente era aquela que usaria.

— Você está lindo, filhotinho da mamãe! — A Senhora Byun entrou no quarto, como tinha sido chamada para julgar a vestimenta do filho, atendeu prontamente e foi visitar seu pequeno. — Mas você não acha melhor perder alguns quilos para o terno ficar melhor em ti? Certeza que Chanyeol vai gostar! — Baekhyun olhou decepcionado para sua progenitora, infelizmente tinha que ouvir comentários ‘’inocentes’’ como aqueles sempre que pedia sua ajuda com o que vestir, mas pra quem mais pediria ajuda? Não queria chamar Chanyeol e estragar com a surpresa do que vestiria, então apenas respirou fundo e ignorou o comentário.

— Eu gostei assim — Murmurou depois de um tempo, recebendo uma confirmação da mais velha atrás de si, entendendo que sua sugestão não era bem vinda.

O moreno retirou a roupa com cuidado e guardou dentro do armário, estava ansioso demais e cada dia parecia passar se arrastando, mesmo que aproveitasse as tardes com o Park. Todo inerte em seus pensamentos nem notou o momento que sua mãe andou até estar perto de si e o abraçou bem apertado.

— É tão bom de ver feliz, filho, o Chanyeol realmente te faz bem, hm? — Sorriu toda simpática e apertou seu pequeno com seus braços finos. Desde que soube do rolo de seu filho com o Personal trainer virou fã de carteirinha do casal, mesmo que ainda não fosse um casal oficial. Felizmente a campainha soou alto por toda a casa, impedindo que Baekhyun tivesse outra conversa sobre o mais alto com sua mãe, aquilo era muito constrangedor.

— Pode atender pra mim? Deve ser o Chanyeol, a gente marcou de ver uns filmes — A mais velha o olhou com aquele olhar malicioso como quem diria que eles não iriam só ver alguns filmes, Baekhyun achava aquilo um ultraje! Eles ainda não tinham avançado mais do que uns bons amassos, poxa.

— Chanyeol, meu querido! Pode entrar, o Baek está se vestindo, ele estava experimentando algumas roupas — A Senhora Byun abraçou o maior e deu passagem para que ele entrasse.

— Sogra! Você por aqui! — Ambos riram com a ‘’brincadeira’’ do grandão. Ele simplesmente adorava chamá-la assim e ela não era nem louca de reclamar, Chanyeol era o futuro namorado perfeito para seu filho, era assim que pensava desde que apresentou os dois.

— Eu já estou de saída, cuide bem dele, hm? — Toda radiante e sorridente a mais velha saiu e fechou a porta logo em seguida, não queria ficar lá para atrapalhar seu casal favorito.

Bem, agora não restava muito a mais do que fazer além de ir atrás de seu pequeno e assim o fez, batendo algumas vezes na porta de madeira para avisar que estava entrando.

— Ai Baek, encontrei com sua mãe lá embaixo, ela é realmente um amo.. — Parou de tagarelar assim que notou o quarto vazio, levando sua atenção para a porta do banheiro que estava fechada. — Baekkie..? — Tentou abrir a porta e estranhou ao notar que estava trancada, Baekhyun nunca trancava as portas sem ser a da sala.

— Eu já vou sair, Chan — Sua voz estava trêmula e baixa junto de algumas fungadas, denunciando o estado em que estava, qualquer um notaria.

Chanyeol caminhou calmamente até onde estava os materiais de Baekhyun para pegar apenas uma caneta e um caderno, logo em seguida sentando no chão e apoiando suas costas na porta fechada.

— Sem pressa — Respondeu assim que abriu o caderno, começando a rabiscar em uma folha branca qualquer. — Isso por acaso tem a ver com o fato de sua mãe estar aqui contigo experimentando roupa? — Recebeu um ‘’uhum’’ em resposta antes de começar um silêncio meio estranho para Baekhyun, mal sabia que Chanyeol estava concentrado no que fazia.

— Chan? — A voz embolada se fez presente depois de um tempinho. — Você já foi embora?

— Ainda estou aqui, Baekkie — Soltou um suspiro de alívio assim que finalmente acabou sua obra de arte, arrancando a folha, dobrando ao meio e passando pelo pequeno espaço debaixo da porta. — Pra você

Baekhyun não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver um desenho, claramente apressado, de si com uma seta que apontava para o canto da folha e ali estava escrito: ‘’ Procura-se o homem mais lindo do mundo, ele é assim, se tiver notícias por favor abra a porta’’.

Tudo bem que de primeira não queria que Chanyeol o visse chorando, mas ali ele estava do outro lado da porta fazendo o possível para ajudá-lo. Abriu a porta subitamente e quase pisou no Park sentado ali, sorte a de ambos que seus reflexos estavam em dia. Seu personal apressou-se em levantar e abriu os braços para aconchegar o pequeno corpo em um daqueles abraços apertados que ambos gostavam de permanecer.

Sem que conseguisse segurar, mais lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do mais novo e, consequentemente, molhando a camisa do outro — não que ele sequer estivesse preocupado com aquilo naquele momento. Eram diversos soluços e fungadas além das milhares de lágrimas que pareciam não acabar, tudo que estava incomodando Baekhyun sendo liberado de uma vez e não podia ficar mais feliz em estar nos braços fortes de seu orelhudo favorito, aquele sentimento de estar no lugar certo e seguro.

— Minha mãe achou que seria uma boa ideia me convencer a emagrecer para te agradar — A voz murcha e trêmula quase não saiu entre os soluços e fungadas, sorte a do Chanyeol é que Baekhyun falou pausadamente, o suficiente para que ele conseguisse entender. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, Baekhyun continuou. — Eu sei que parece idiota, mas chega uma hora que tudo enche, todos esses detalhes que normalmente eu nem dou atenção vão se juntando até um momento que eu não aguento e desconto em lágrimas — Deu uma pausa para respirar, seu nariz entupido pelo choro não ajudava em nada. — Demorou muito para que eu me aceitasse, ver que ser gordo não é um problema e mesmo assim, por mais que eu tenha me aceito, as pessoas não me deixam ser feliz desse jeito, tem que ter sempre uma zoação, um ‘’conselho’’ como se algum deles soubesse da minha vida ou da minha saúde o suficiente para opinar sobre qualquer coisa — Ao menos conseguiu continuar porque agora estava chorando de ódio. Os dedos grossos se infiltraram nos fios negros e assim começou um cafuné, como uma tentativa de confortar o pequeno.

— Eu acho que você não sabe, mas eu costumava ser bem gordinho quando criança — Teve que segurar uma risada ao ver Baekhyun se afastar com uma careta confusa. — Passei por uns maus bocados por conta disso, mas entrei em dieta por comer além da conta e assim me apaixonei por academia e ter um corpo forte. Se você se sente bem assim, ninguém e eu repito, ninguém pode te fazer se sentir o contrário — Apoiou as mãos nas bochechas gordinhas para ter certeza que ele continuaria olhando-o. — Eu sei que é difícil e você vai pisar em todos eles com essa sua beleza e gostosura, não importa o que digam — Começou a dar diversos beijos pelo delicado rosto alheio, fazendo o garoto dar um daqueles sorrisos que faz o coração aquecer de tão bonito e radiante que é.

O último beijo foi dado em seus lábios, de forma bem calma para que ambos pudessem apreciar a maciez e o gostinho dos lábios alheios. E assim ficaram grudados mais um pouco até concordarem em começar a ver algum filme e mais tarde treinarem juntos.

[ Dia do baile ]

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, com alguns raios de sol invadindo o quarto de Baekhyun pela janela e ficando bem em sua cara, quase como um sinal para que acordasse. Remexeu-se na cama em uma tentativa de fugir da luminosidade e continuar dormindo, mas acabou se aconchegando colado no corpo de Chanyeol, este que havia dormido consigo depois de terem mais uma noite recheada de treinos e, antes de dormir, alguns episódios da série que estavam acompanhando juntos.

— Já acordou, bebê? — O de maior estatura perguntou ainda sonolento, com os olhos fechados e sua voz já naturalmente grave meio rouca, aquele tom daquela forma certamente ocasionava vários arrepios nada castos no corpo de Byun.

— Não — Sorriu e abriu os olhos lentamente, tendo a visão agraciada de um homem enorme sorrindo com os olhos fechados, aquele sorriso acabava consigo. Não resistiu e aproximou seu rosto a fim de dar uns beijos, mas foi surpreendido com uma pegada na cintura e um Chanyeol mordiscando seus lábios antes de finalmente beijá-lo. Não importava quantas vezes repetissem, beijar um ao outro parecia ser sempre como a primeira vez, os sorrisos bobos, a sensação gostosa de quando as línguas se encontravam — fosse dentro ou fora das bocas. Basicamente era tudo divertido e bom demais, tão difícil parar…

As mãos de Baekhyun subiram de encontro com os fios na nuca alheia, puxando-os e fazendo com que o grandão suspirasse, afinal mesmo que nunca tivessem de fato transado, o moreno menor já tinha descobrido certos gostos do outro e adorava brincar de descobrir ainda mais. Era incrível como mesmo sendo um virgem, Baekhyun virava um quase sem vergonha completo quando começava os amassos mais intensos, talvez até mais se não fosse por sua insegurança de fazer coisas inéditas por ser sem experiência, mesmo que no final acabasse gostando e se aperfeiçoando..

Com os últimos dias saindo juntos e com momentos mais intensos, o pequeno passou a aprender a controlar um pouco suas reações de ainda virgem — e agradecia demais por isso —, mas não tirava o fato que sua vontade de chegar até o final só aumentava. Só queria dar e comer esse homem logo, era pedir muito???

Aparentemente sim já que toda vez que parecia ter uma deixa para transarem, acontecia algo surgido até do além pra impedir. Poderia até pensar ser o destino dizendo que não era o momento certo, mas quem ele pensava que era para não deixar o pobre Byun perder a virgindade com a pessoa certa para tal?

Deixando sua indignação um pouco de lado, não pretendia desperdiçar uns bons beijos e pegadas pensado no lado da sua desgraça, até porque o resto do dia seria muito corrido para aproveitarem juntos.

Como um bom ousado que às vezes era, Baekhyun passou uma de suas pernas pelo corpo maior a fim de colar as cinturas e ao menos se surpreendeu ao ter a mão grande se enfiando dentro de sua cueca e apertando as bandas fartas — um ato que Chanyeol descobriu que ambos gostavam demais. Consequentemente fez com que as ereções roçassem uma a outra quase diretamente, se não fosse os finos tecidos das cuecas que já se tornavam um tremendo incômodo. O toque parecia ligar uma corrente elétrica em seu ventre e o Byun queria mais daquilo.

Tentou acompanhar os apertos com sua cintura, praticamente rebolando, e acabou tendo que afastar as bocas para gemer diante do contato cada vez mais intenso. Como se não bastasse as sensações gostosas na parte debaixo, Chanyeol agora se ocupava em agredir a pele agora vermelha do pescoço com os dentes e aproveitar dos gemidos excitantes que o pequeno nunca conseguia segurar. O Byun era realmente um escandaloso, mesmo que tentasse ao máximo se conter.

Com suas mãos ansiosas, Baekhyun abaixou a cueca de Chanyeol para libertar seu membro, sendo seguido pela mesma ação feita consigo. Suspirou em alívio, ter um tecido o apertando era praticamente torturante.

Voltaram a aproximar as cinturas até que as intimidades finalmente encostarem diretamente. Baekhyun, escandaloso como sempre, gemeu um pouco mais alto, em completo deleite diante das novas sensações prazerosas.

Quase como um reflexo para ter mais do prazer, o Byun levou uma das mãos até o próprio membro se não fosse sua ideia repentina que já tinha visto em vários pornôs. Segurou ambos os membros e passou a bombeá-los juntos, mesmo que de uma forma meio desajeitada.

Como nada podia ser perfeito, um som estridente começou a tocar ao lado de Chanyeol, assustando os dois e ocasionando em diversas risadas ao perceberem que era só o alarme para assegurar que não dormiriam demais. Preguiçosamente retirou as mãos das nádegas do pequeno e alcançou seu celular, desligando o som.

— Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem? — Baekhyun reclamou com um bico nos lábios, irresistível na opinião de Chanyeol.

— Acho que precisamos resolver esse problema — Beijou os lábios finos de forma lenta e se afastou logo em seguida só para deixá-lo na vontade, causando um estalo um tanto excitante de se ouvir. — Deixa eu te chupar, Baek

Baekhyun sentiu outra pontada no ventre ao ouvir o pedido de forma tão direta e sensual, ainda mais naquela voz já extremamente pornográfica que o outro tinha. Mesmo nervoso por ser a primeira vez que de fato recebia um boquete, não era nem louco de negar.

Chanyeol se ajeitou na lateral do corpo alheio até que o rosto estivesse na altura do pau pulsante e arrastou a ponta da língua pela glande, arrancando um gemido manhoso do outro. Céus, para Baekhyun aquilo parecia uma ida direta ao paraíso e Chanyeol nem tinha chupado-o direito ainda.

Uma das mãos de Baekhyun se ocupou em agarrar os fios negros alheios enquanto que a outra desceu atrevidamente até alcançar o membro brevemente esquecido de seu personal. Começou com leves toques até uma lenta masturbação, fazendo o maior ofegar e gemer contra seu membro, dando uma sensação tão gostosa e excitante.

Com a boca alheia finalmente engolindo sua extensão e o chupando como se fosse algo delicioso, Baekhyun aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos e antes que realmente entendesse todas as reações que aquele prazer fazia consigo, gozou deliciosamente na boca quente. Não lembrava da última vez que tinha gozado tão gostoso.

Mesmo sentindo a exaustão tomando conta de seu corpo, obrigou-se a se manter agitado para fazer Chanyeol igualmente chegar ao ápice. Puxou o Park para que ele se deitasse de barriga para cima, logo se ajeitando em seu colo. Com o membro alheio entre suas nádegas, começou a se movimentar sem pudor — naquele momento ao menos sentia vergonha ou nervosismo por ser a primeira vez que fazia aquilo ou ficou com medo de machucá-lo com seu peso, Chanyeol parecia estar gostando daquela forma e era isso que importava.

Foi com as mãos apertando a cintura alheia e o pau sendo deliciosamente esmagado e massageado pelas nádegas que Chanyeol gozou. Ainda meio ofegante, puxou o Byun para que deitasse em seu corpo e assim ficaram até outro som alto se fazer presente, novamente assustando os dois.

— Acho que dessa vez é o meu — Baekhyun se esticou todinho até alcançar o próprio e desligar o alarme. Sabia que já era hora de começar a arrumar as coisas e que o grandão ainda tinha outra pendências para resolver até o baile, mas estar em cima daquele corpo musculoso e seus braços o rondando e prendendo ali era difícil demais sair.

— Vamos tomar um banho, bebê? — O maior abusou de seu tom calmo e grave, sabendo que receberia reclamações de um Byun manhoso por não querer sair dali, era sempre assim quando dormiam juntos ou ficavam agarrados. Sorte a sua é que, desta vez, o pequeno não resistiu muito aos beijinhos e palavras de carinho, assim convencendo-o de finalmente irem tomar banho para começar as tarefas do dia.

Não que Park não estivesse gostando do grude pós quase sexo, mas tinha em mente tudo que ainda teria que fazer durante a tarde — para uma pequena ‘’surpresa’’ para seu pequeno — e no momento aquilo era mais importante, até porque ainda teria a noite inteira com seu pequeno, poderiam aproveitar bastante.

[...]

Baekhyun estava suando de ansiedade e nervosismo. Pela centésima vez ajeitou seus fios, que estavam em um topete, em frente ao espelho e algum detalhe desnecessário de sua roupa.

Ostentava o terno preto que havia experimentado dias atrás, estava até com uma mínima maquiagem! Tudo bem, era só uma base para cobrir algumas marcas de espinha, mas continuava sendo maquiagem. Bem, Baekhyun estava realmente todo produzido para aquela ocasião, se alguém lhe contasse que estava assim por um evento que antes considerava perda de tempo provavelmente riria com gosto da piada. Mas lá estava o pequeno Byun todo ansioso para que Chanyeol chegasse e assim irem junto para o baile.

Foi com algumas batidas na porta que Baekhyun se apressou e a abriu, dando de cara com seu personal trainer estonteante de tão lindo. Estava usando um terno azul marinho e o cabelo em um topete perfeito, Baekhyun quase desaprendeu como respirar, aquele homem estava o próprio pecado. Seus braços fortes marcados nas mangas e o terno marcava bem seus ombros largos, uma perdição. Como se não bastasse todo o visual maravilhoso, seu perfume era inebriante, dava vontade de enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço para não parar de sentir aquele cheiro gostoso.

— Você está lindo, está querendo me conquistar, Byun? Porque está dando certo — Chanyeol sorriu daquela forma galanteadora que sempre fazia as pernas do pequeno tremerem.

— Você é lindo — Rebateu dando uma ênfase no ‘’é’’ enquanto sorria todo bobo. Aproximaram-se até selarem os lábios, ambos simplesmente adoravam se cumprimentar dessa forma. — Vem aqui, minha mãe pediu para enviar uma foto nossa — Sacou o celular do bolso e abriu na câmera dianteira.

— Tem certeza que não é uma desculpa para tirar uma foto comigo?

— Idiota — Deu um tapa no peitoral musculoso, uma pequena mania toda vez que Chanyeol o envergonhava ou fazia esse tipo de gracinha fofa. Recebeu uma risada gostosa em resposta, continuavam sendo dois bobões.

O grandão tomou o celular das pequenas mãos e o levantou até achar um ângulo bom, os braços longos são uma boa vantagem. Baekhyun deitou seu rosto no peitoral de seu personal e sorriu em direção da câmera, a foto sendo tirada logo em seguida.

— Baek? — Chanyeol chamou-o de forma baixa, fazendo o pequeno virar o rosto em sua direção. Aproveitou a posição para roubar um selar de seus lábios e tirar outra foto. — Hmm, depois me mande as duas, ficaram boas

Devolveu o celular para o dono, ele estava todo coradinho e envergonhado, uma gracinha. 

Desta vez o Park veio com seu carro — uma Mercedes benz g65 — para não estragarem os penteados com o capacete se fossem de scooter. Seguiram para dentro carro, o baile já tinha começado e não pretendiam perder mais.

O caminho foi curto e rápido, em poucos minutos Chanyeol já estava estacionando e os dois entrando na quadra onde o baile ocorria. Cheio de mulheres e homens bem vestidos, alguns dançando a música agitada tocada no momento, já outros mantinham-se conversando ou beliscando dos petiscos na mesa mais ao canto. De qualquer forma, o local estava com uma aura boa e divertida.

— Ficou tudo tão lindo, o pessoal realmente se empenhou — Chanyeol teve de concordar com o pequeno, era deslumbrante. Levantou o olhar e notou o cenho franzido do maior. — O que houve?

— Quem são os estraga prazeres? — Andaram até um lugar vazio, dando uma melhor visão do grupo de jogadores e líderes de torcida rindo e apontando em sua direção. Sehun, o único sério no meio daquele grupo, pareceu falar algo para os amigos, mas eles só continuavam rindo.

— Sehun e cia mais as garotas daquele outro dia, quando você foi me buscar, sabe? Elas são líderes de torcida

— Por que tão clichê? — Gargalhou e se pôs na frente do pequeno para tapar sua visão daquele grupo tão desagradável.

— Se você parar para pensar, tudo isso é clichê — Baekhyun passou os braços pela cintura fina. — E eu adoro um clichê

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, desta vez alheios de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a música e eles. Baekhyun abraçou a cintura de vez e o apertou, como um agradecimento mudo por suas pequenas ações e por amá-lo tanto.

Pela noite dançaram, conversaram, comeram, se divertiram juntos como se estivesse em seu próprio mundo.

Em certo momento quando alguns anúncios começaram a ser feitos — como aquela bobeira de de rei e rainha do baile, como se não fosse totalmente comprado —, Chanyeol arrastou Baekhyun até o lado de fora da quadra onde tinha o estacionamento e a frente um gramado. Tudo aparentemente vazio.

— O que houve, Yeol? — Pararam um em frente ao outro, com seus semblantes radiantes e as bochechas já doendo de tanto sorrir naquela noite, não que fosse uma dor ruim.

— Eu não sou bom com isso — Murmurou baixo, era a primeira vez que Baekhyun via Park Chanyeol envergonhado de verdade. — Eu amo você, Baekhyun — Direto como sempre, fazendo o coração do pequeno disparar de uma vez só, quase saindo do peito. — Eu te amo de verdade. Eu sei que você tem esse lado inseguro, por mais que já tenha o reduzido, mas eu também sei do incrível e encantador garoto que você é. Eu amo todos os seus lados e eu quero que você saiba disso — Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao sentir um carinho sendo dado em suas mãos, em um incentivo para que continuasse. — Eu me interessei no momento em que te vi, quando sua mãe falou de ti e nos apresentou para eu te ajudar. Me interessei no seu jeito envergonhado de não dar o primeiro ‘’oi’’ e como uma conversa realmente legal fluiu depois que sua vergonha passou. Lembra de 15 dias atrás? Desde então eu tenho me apaixonado por você cada vez mais todo santo dia e estava esperando o dia de hoje chegar para fazê-lo mais especial. — Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem ao ver o garoto à sua frente limpando algumas lágrimas que desciam pela sua bochecha, desta vez era de felicidade. — Você é mais que seu corpo e, mesmo assim, ele é lindo e sensual, não vou deixar você esquecer disso nunca, eu prometo. Então..

Pegou um papel dobrado do bolso e entregou ao garoto.

‘’Byun Baekhyun, você aceita namorar com esse bobão à sua frente? Ele é realmente louco por você, que muito te fazer feliz e te encher de amor.

— Anônimo ‘’

Enquanto ele se ocupava lendo, Chanyeol tirou do bolso um par de alianças de prata com duas faixas mais elevadas e com um leve brilho. Não era simples demais e nem extravagante demais, só... perfeito. Quando Chanyeol avistou aquele modelo em específico se encantou de primeira, todos os outros não pareciam suficiente, então não teve dúvidas ao escolhê-lo.

— O objetivo era trazer em uma caixinha bonita em forma de coroa, mas não cabia no bolso — Murmurou baixo, quase formando um bico nos lábios ao lembrar da luta que foi tentar colocar a tal caixinha no bolso e tendo que desistir de usá-la porque realmente não entrava.

— Anéis de compromisso, Park? — Soluçou em meio de seu choro que parecia não acabar, ambos gargalharam por motivo nenhum. — É claro que sim! — Deixou que colocassem os anéis no dedo alheio para pular em cima do personal e encher os lábios cheinhos de beijos. — Eu me sinto o homem mais feliz e sortudo desse mundo! Eu nunca achei que eu viveria um clichê dos meus sonhos e tenho que admitir que assim é muito melhor do que apenas na imaginação — Chanyeol agarrou sua cintura para mantê-lo fora do chão. — Obrigado por estar aqui, obrigado por tudo… Eu te amo, Park Chanyeol

— E eu também te amo Byun, Baekhyun

As bocas se encontraram novamente em meio das risadas bobas. Aos poucos o beijo se intensificava e só se separaram — no susto — quando algum outro casal saiu da quadra fazendo muito barulho e, provavelmente, bêbados. Foi então que notaram que a música já tinha voltado a tocar.

—Aqui é bem melhor. A música é um pouco mais abafada, mas vale a pena — Deram as mãos e sorriram, mas foi olhando um pouco mais adiante que o sorriso de Baekhyun se desfez completamente. O grupo de amigos de Sehun se aproximavam com ele estando ao fundo, eles tinham que chegar logo agora? Baekhyun só queria curtir seu agora namorado em paz mais um pouco.

— Você quer que eu vá? — Chanyeol sussurrou assim que se virou e notou do que a careta do pequeno se tratava. O mesmo grupo que ria, claramente de Baekhyun, quando chegaram.

— Pode ficar, eu teria que resolver isso alguma hora, espero que seja rápido — Suspirou e se obrigou a não baixar a cabeça, não mais. Continuava com as mãos dadas com Chanyeol, de certa forma aquilo o acalmava.

— Byun, você por aqui — Uma das líderes de torcida se pronunciou, com aquele tipo de sorriso irritante como se fosse superior à todos. — Um passarinho tinha me contado que você viria com outra pessoa, mas não estava acreditando que era verdade! É o mesmo bonitão que apareceu outro dia na saída? Diga, onde você o contratou? — Quando a garota pretendia tocar em Chanyeol, este segurou o pulso dela e gentilmente tirou de perto.

— Eu sou o namorado dele, não que isso seja da conta de algum de vocês — O grandão sorriu irônico, se divertindo quando a expressão da garota fechou.

— E como é namorar alguém assim? — Desta vez foi Minseok, um dos melhores amigos de Sehun, que perguntou todo debochado. Chanyeol sentiu sua mão que estava junto da do menor ser apertada. Dava pra perceber que aquilo ainda doía nele, não importava o quanto tinha se esforçado para melhorar.

— Pelo o que eu saiba, nenhum de vocês conhece ele direito, vocês não conversam, então como pode dizer ‘’alguém assim’’? Vocês que perdem seu tempo deixando de conhecer o homem incrível que ele é

— Ai, você sabe o que ele quis dizer.. — A garota de antes voltou a falar, virando sua atenção para Baekhyun. — Você é gordo, Byun

Baekhyun não se segurou e começou a rir, rir com vontade mesmo, nem parecia que há segundos começava a ficar triste. Todos do grupo pareciam estar com uma grande interrogação no cérebro, para eles era algo feio e pesado de se falar, coitados.

— E daí? — Perguntou quando os risos cessaram. — Isso é lá ofensa? Eu sou mesmo — Os jogadores e líderes de torcida o olharam chocados como se fosse um alien ou algo do tipo, já Park assistia a cena com o mesmo sorriso irônico de antes, estava rindo internamente dos idiotas à sua frente e orgulhoso de ver Baekhyun lidando com aquilo com uma das coisas em que era melhor em fazer: Deboche e ironia. Agora que o pequeno abriu a boca, era difícil parar. — Eu fico imaginando o quão horrível deve ser sua vida, a de todos vocês, para ficarem cuidando da minha. Isso é vontade de me comer ou dar pra mim? — Silêncio. Um grande intervalo de completo silêncio antes de Baekhyun voltar a falar. — Uoou, vocês não sabem nem esconder, parece que você tem competição, Yeol — Não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar junto do maior, eram dois debochados. — Talvez isso seja para inflar seu ego ferido, ou inveja por eu me amar e vocês não, precisam importunar a vida de alguém feliz para se sentirem melhor. Mas deixa eu contar um segredo: Antes ser saudável, amando meu corpo deste jeito e o achando bonito, do que passar minha vida tentando me encaixar só para ser aceito. Foder tanto a saúde psicológica quanto a física para que? Eu sou lindo assim e acabou.

Teve até que respirar fundo depois de falar tanto, depois de tanto tempo finalmente tinha colocado pra fora tudo que queria dizer.

— Agora, se já cansaram de ter toda a atenção do meu namorado pra vocês, vamos acabar de nos resolver, se é que me entendem — Park sorriu cafajeste, soltando a mão do pequeno para tomar sua cintura e descer até sua bunda, como se fosse algo absolutamente normal. Sem esperar qualquer resposta, viraram-se e seguiram pelo estacionamento até o carro.

— Park Chanyeol você é um idiota! — Deu diversos tapas no peito alheio enquanto ele só ria. — Como pôde dizer uma frase de duplo sentido assim?! — Mesmo que reclamasse, Baekhyun ao menos tirou a mão do grandão de seu bumbum e aos poucos seus tapas pararam.

— Eu não resisti, as caras estavam hilárias! — O pequeno teve que concordar, rindo baixinho. — Eles que entendam como quiserem

— E você pretende resolver algo comigo, Park? Porque eu vou adorar resolver certas coisas contigo — Os dois pararam em frente ao carro e se olharam, uma tensão sexual se instalou no mesmo momento. Chanyeol destrancou as portas antes de finalmente se pronunciar depois de alguns segundos absorvendo a resposta que não esperava.

— Pro carro, Byun, agora.

E como se Chanyeol tivesse dito as palavras mágicas com sua voz autoritária — que o pequeno descobriu fazer um grande efeito em si —, Baekhyun seguiu rapidamente para dentro. Toda a adrenalina de momentos antes parecia ter ido tudo para seu pau, porque só conseguia pensar em transar com seu personal e usar certas coisas que tinha comprado durante a tarde e outras há alguns dias.

Talvez tivesse programado um pouco de transar naquele dia, só talvez.

No carro a tensão sexual era notável, a canhota de Baekhyun tocando e apertando a coxa alheia enquanto que a outra mexia distraidamente no celular, como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais. Nem parecia que, logo ao seu lado, Chanyeol tinha os nós dos dedos quase brancos de tanta força que apertava o volante, deixando suas veias atrativas mais aparentes. Tudo para se controlar, concentrar na rua e não acabar tomando Baekhyun para si ali mesmo.

Antes que Baekhyun bloqueasse o celular para dar mais atenção ao homem ao seu lado, viu mensagens de Sehun, em contradição de todo o momento. Era um pedido de desculpas ou algo do tipo, Sehun que o perdoasse, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar naquele momento.

Seguiram até o quarto quase aos tropeços em meio aos beijos e mãos bobas, além de algumas risadinhas. No caso do pequeno estava mais para risadas nervosas, estava realmente acontecendo e não seria dessa vez que o destino iria lhe impedir. Mas, além disso, era sua primeira vez, o nervosismo era mais do que normal. Estava feliz, nervoso, apaixonado e com tesão, tudo junto.

— Espera, Yeol — Disse entre os selares que o grandão dava em seu pescoço. Teve que se controlar para não gemer tendo um de seus pontos fracos sendo estimulados. — Eu também tenho algo pra você, fique de cueca e me espere aqui — Seu tom mudou para um mais autoritário, empurrando o Park até que ele sentasse na cama.

— Não me acostume com seu jeito mandão, senão vou acabar ficando sedento

— Essa noite vai ficar realmente sedento, além disso não é o único — Desferiu um tapa na bunda durinha, e meio avantajada pela malhação, do maior e seguiu até o banheiro.

Enquanto seu personal se preocupava em tirar as próprias roupas, o Byun colocava um short preto curto e bem colado de couro, marcando quase perfeitamente o seu pênis quase rijo. Prendido ao short estava um suspensório da mesma coisa e em seu pescoço amarrou uma gravata de forma frouxa. Tinha deixado as roupas dentro do armário do banheiro e os outros artigos em seu quarto, aquela seria uma noite divertida — não só uma noite, como provavelmente várias delas.

Antes de sair se olhou no espelho longo que tinha ao lado da pia, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao se achar fodidamente sexy daquela forma. Suas coxas sendo acentuadas junto de sua bunda, as gorduras de sua barriga para fora do short, mas, diferente de 15 dias atrás, estava gostando daquilo.

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que adentrou no quarto, tendo o prazer de ver aquele corpo musculoso seminu de bruços e bunda empinada, o próprio pau logo começando a pedir socorro do aperto de sua veste.

Argh, Chanyeol sabia direitinho o que fazer para enlouquecê-lo. Não sabia o quanto um homem grande e forte se oferecendo todo para si poderia ser tão excitante.

Por alguns segundos Chanyeol até esqueceu o que era respirar assim que avistou o pequeno corpo entrando no quarto e exalando sensualidade vestindo e o olhando daquela forma faminta. Ele realmente estava lindo e provocante daquela forma, seu coração batendo rapidamente assim como a pulsação de seu pau comprovando isso.

— Vem cá, bebê.. — Chanyeol ajeitou-se na cama até sentar na beirada, tendo um Byun entre suas pernas. — Meu namorado está e é tão gostoso, eu poderia gozar só com essa vista — Sussurrou perto do pescoço alheio, com Baekhyun se arrepiando todinho ao ter a respiração alheia tão próxima.

Céus, Baekhyun era tão sensível no pescoço.

Beijos, mordidas, chupões, trabalhava habilmente com a boca na pele sensível e nos ombros, até tendo a ousadia de chupar o pomo de adão — onde descobriu ser mais um ponto fraco do Byun. Não podia negar o prazer que era ver as marcas vermelhas dos chupões e as marcas dos dentes pela pele leitosa, aquela pele era quase como um chamariz para Chanyeol abusá-la com a boca — ou mãos.

Suas mãos percorriam das coxas até a cintura e vice versa, apertando e dando tapas leves. Os apertos na carne farta eram fortes e precisos, fazendo Baekhyun ficar ainda mais escandaloso do que já estava e quase tremendo de tesão. O geladinho da aliança no dedo do Park passando pela sua pele e a esquentando só aumentava o prazer, tanto pela sensação gostosa quanto por saber que era a pequena representação da relação dos dois. Chanyeol desceu sua boca, fazendo um rastro de saliva com a língua até alcançar um dos mamilos já completamente durinhos.

As mãos de Baekhyun estavam apoiadas nos ombros largos, arranhando e apertando o local a cada nova provocação que o mais velho fazia em si. O menor ao menos fazia questão de esconder minimamente sua voz, alternando entre diversos tons de gemidos, aquilo era uma resposta de como cada toque do maior era bom demais.

— Como você quer, hm? — Chanyeol perguntou com seu tom rouco extremamente delicioso de se ouvir, abandonando o mamilo alheio para morder e chupar diversas partes de sua barriga. Ah, Park adorava aquela parte do corpo do Byun.

— Acho que.. temos bastante tempo para aproveitar todos os.. jeitos — Tentou de sua melhor maneira formular e falar a frase direito, sem que os gemidos e suspiros atrapalhasse, mas era difícil demais.

Chanyeol levantou o rosto e ambos sorriram juntos. Em meio de todo aquele cunho sexual, tinha também o carinho e amor absoluto envolta dos dois, os olhares apaixonados demonstravam bem.

Lidar com o preconceito e a própria mente é uma luta de todos os dias, mas ficava tão mais fácil quando se tinha alguém te lembrando o quanto é lindo e simplesmente por estar ali te apoiando. Teriam dias difíceis, mas nenhum dos dois pretendia ir embora ou se afastar tão cedo, ou sequer ir algum dia.


End file.
